Foam Party
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Hermione recieves the kiss of her life when she attends a Foam Party organised by Fred and George...the only problem is she doesn't know who it was from! Pairing to be decided later


**Hello to you all! **Yes it is I Burning-Canldelight and I am back with a story that was inspired by real life events. I went to a Foam Party last week and this story just popped into my head. None of this actually happened to me (lol I wish it had!) but I'm just glad I got the inspiration for it. I'm quite tired at the moment so if the spelling and grammer are aweful I'm really sorry! I'm not too sure about the pairing right now but I am sort of leaning towards one in particular. Read the **A/N:** at the bottom **;)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, but I own this plot line!_

**Foam Party**

She didn't know or really understand why she was doing this. Was it for the sake of being with friends or deep down was it for the sheer thrill of knowing that she was breaking the rules?  
"Hermione hurry up, our group is leaving soon!" The distant voice that floated up to her dormitory was excited. She was glad Harry Potter, her best friend, was excited about something for once. The voice of Ron Weasley, her best friend and her secret crush, was also floating up to her, but she was unable to make anything of it. Hermione Granger looked at herself in her mirror. It was official she was crazy. The shorts she wore were highly inappropriate for the late February chill and her green striped tank top was much less the same. The straps of her black bikini clung delicately to her shoulders and she laughed quietly to herself. Why on earth was she sneaking out to a Foam Party at the end of February in barely any clothes and tiny pump shoes?

* * *

"Right the group of 5th year Gryffindor's had arrived check them off the list!" A brutish man stared at Hermione as she trotted into the nightclub behind Harry and Ron. Why on earth were they letting 15 year olds into a nightclub? Hermione's brain couldn't seem to process the fact until she noticed Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, handing over a bag of money to the owner of the club. How they got that money she didn't ever want to know.  
"How cool is this?!" exclaimed Ron as he, Harry and Hermione moved with the crowd of other students into the large bar and dance floor area. The dance floor of the club was sunken down into a sort of pit and a large number of people were already dancing. There was no foam yet, but she suspected it would come later. Harry and Ron were babbling away to one another as they walked further on into the dark club. Every house was present: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco Malfoy and his bunch of cronies were sitting in a secluded corner along with older Slytherins and a few solitary Ravenclaws.  
"Hey Hermione glad you could make it!" Hermione jumped as a voice shouted in her ear over the steadily increasing volume of the music. She turned and seen Fred standing to her right and noticed that he was wearing a long pair of swimming trunks and a black t-shirt. She smiled warmly and shouted back "I don't know why I'm here!"  
"You're here to have fun!" Fred shouted and then laughed. "Did you organise this?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, George and I thought it would be fun! Word got out and soon everyone was up for it...even the Slytherins!" Hermione glanced at the group of people sitting in the corner of the club and smiled slightly. Draco Malfoy, who was being pestered by a Pansy Parkinson in a bright pink boob-tube and bikini, looked up and caught her eye. She blushed and noticed that he too was wearing a long pair of swimming trunks and a black t-shirt. She snapped her gaze away from his and turned back to Fred who was being chatted up by a group of seventh year Hufflepuff girls. Hermione giggled and walked away to try and find her now missing friends.

* * *

Everyone was here! On her way to find Harry and Ron she bumped into Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson who was with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, Henrietta Curd a sixth year Slytherin, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchley and many more people. As soon as Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting with Dean and Seamus she bumped into yet another person.  
"Oh Cedric!" Hermione shouted as she practically stumbled into his arms. The amount of people in the club was growing by the second and it was becoming very hard to not stumble and fall.  
"Hey Hermione how are you?" Cedric asked loudly as he helped Hermione back up into a standing position. Hermione's face which had flushed pink due to embarrassment and heat smiled at the seventh year Hufflepuff heartthrob. Cedric was here with his friends who were anxiously awaiting the foam. If this party had of occurred earlier on in the year he would have been here with Cho Chang, but unfortunately their relationship hadn't lasted due to Cho's extreme jealousy. However Cedric was as cheerful as ever.  
"I'm great Cedric thank you. How are you?" He was wearing combat looking swimming shorts and a white t-shirt, which was going to go completely see-through when the foam started. A shiver trickled down her spine as Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself in the crowd.  
"I'm great too thanks. Looking forward to the foam?"  
"I guess so. Oh sorry I got to go Harry and Ron are calling me over. Great to see you Cedric."  
"You too Hermione. You look great." What? Had Hermione just heard that? Did Cedric Diggory just say that she looked great?  
"Hermione come on! The foam is going to start!" yelled Ron as he and Harry pushed their way now towards her and the dance floor.

* * *

She was soaking wet from head to toe and she loved it. Hermione Granger was actually having fun breaking the rules. Everyone was on the dance floor, dancing in the foam with each other. She shook her dripping hair out of her face just as a fresh burst of foam was let loose on the crowd. Her laugh was loud and full of joy as the foam covered her body. Harry and Ron were dancing with a couple of girls who she barely recognised and so she was left alone for a brief moment until a hand took hers and started swinging her about. Fred winked at her slyly and twirled her in a circle before they started jumping to the beat. When a different song came on Hermione felt the rhythm take over her and scarcely noticed the sensual movements her body was now making. She felt Fred's hands run up and down her thighs as she swayed to the beat. An odd sensation ran through her body and for a moment she felt desirable until she noticed that Ron's eyes weren't on his girl anymore. Fred promptly left her and she was left alone again. After another song was over the beat took over her again. Harry and Ron now danced with her but soon enough their attention was on girls who had their tops off and were now in their bikinis.  
"Ouch!" Hermione yelled as someone was pushed rather forcefully into her. She turned sharply to yell at the person but her words caught in her throat as Draco Malfoy stood before her, dripping wet with no t-shirt on. He was more muscular than she thought. A smirk crossed his pale face and he grabbed her hand and started dancing with her.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled into his ear as he moved her in time to the very flirtatious song. "I'm making Potter and Weasley angry...play along Granger!" he shouted back. His breath was like a heating charm against her cool skin causing goosebumps to arise. Draco smirked again and ran his hands down Hermione's spine causing her to moan ever so slightly. All too soon Draco's teasing was over and she was left alone once more.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" screamed Ron as he pushed his way towards her, foam flying everywhere. Hermione was in too much of a daze to answer, her skin was still remembering the feel of Draco's soft, slippery flesh and this was causing her momentary deafness. Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to the front of the dance floor with a furious Harry right behind them.

For a long time after Ron and Harry made sure that they were the only people to dance with Hermione but soon their male hormones took over and other girls attracted them and they gradually moved away from her. "Looking good Hermione."  
"I could say the same for you Cedric."  
Cedric Diggory smiled warmly at her and moved away from his large group of friends. "Need some company?" he yelled to her. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who were now engrossed with a couple of Ravenclaw girls. Her sigh was obvious and Cedric took her hand and started dancing with her. A very upbeat song started up and soon Cedric and Hermione were the centre of attention as they danced in perfect sync in the middle of the floor. Cheering noises were heard all around and many wolf-whistles and cat-calls were added in there too. Cedric and Hermione grinned from ear to ear as the music kept playing and when the song was over they both received a round of applause and cheers.

* * *

"Are you ready for the foaming of a lifetime?!" came the enhanced voice of the club's DJ. Hermione's cheer was drowned out by the response of the crowd. "Here...we...GO!"  
Hermione laughed loudly as she grabbed hold of Ron's wrist. A mountain of foam burst out of an unknown location and suddenly Hermione couldn't see. A huge lump of foam fell into her eyes causing her to lose her sight and her grip on Ron.  
"Ron?!" she exclaimed as she tried to wipe the foam out of her eyes. It only made it worse. "Ron!" she called out again. The constant jostling of the crowd made her loose her bearings and caused her to start panicking. She started to grab handfuls of air in front of her as she continued to call out Ron's name. Two hands caught hers and suddenly she felt safe. It had to be Ron, he'd realised that they'd been separated and had gone looking for her. Just as Hermione was about to say something her oncoming words were silenced with a very unexpected kiss. Heat spread through her body like a wild fire as the lips moved against hers. Her hands were released as the person whom she assumed was Ron, placed their hands on her waist. Hermione's hands drifted up to rest on the chest of her best friend and crush...wait a minute...that didn't feel like Ron's chest! It was much too firm, and his shoulders weren't that broad. Out of pure curiosity and enjoyment she let her hands roam more about the person. His waist was slender and firm and his arms were muscular and defined. Other than that she couldn't really tell anything because he was so wet. However he was a fantastic kisser. Their kiss was becoming more and more passionate by the second as just as Hermione thought her mind was going to explode with pleasure their kiss was broken and she was left standing in the middle of the dance floor unable to see where she was or where she should go, or who it was that had given her the best kiss of her life.

* * *

"That party was amazing!" exclaimed Lavender Brown as she dried her clothes with a heating charm. Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister was sitting on Hermione's bed in the 5th year Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Fred and George hadn't allowed anybody under the age of 15 to go to the Foam Party and this had included their own sister.  
"I can't believe they wouldn't let me go!" she moaned as she braided her long, rusty hair. Hermione, who was already in bed, remained silent as she thought about the events of the night.  
"You missed a great party. I can't believe I danced with Martin Fleming!" Parvati Patil boasted as she heated up her pyjamas.  
"You did not!" Ginny exclaimed as her mouth fell open. Parvati winked at her and giggled. The three girls fell into riotous laughter but Hermione remained in her thoughtful silence. Who was it that had kissed her? It couldn't have been Ron as he didn't feel like what she had felt, and beside's he would never have the guts to do something that daring.  
"Why so quiet?" Ginny asked her mutely as Lavender and Parvati started a whole debt over who was hotter, Martin Fleming or Blaise Zabini.  
"Something weird happened tonight and I'm not too sure if I should tell you." Honesty was always the best policy with Ginny. The red head frowned at her slightly, "Why?" she asked curiously. Hermione bit her lip anxiously. If she should tell anyone it should be Ginny. Harry and Ron would freak out and Lavender and Parvati would spread rumours around the school.  
"Someone kissed me tonight and I don't know who it was," Hermione said in a strained whisper. Lavender and Parvati's debate was pretty loud but she didn't want to risk the chance of either of them hearing. Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her hair line.  
"What? Are you being serious?!" she exclaimed in a voice which was only just above audible. Hermione nodded her head, "I couldn't see because I had foam in my eyes." The look on Hermione's face was all that Ginny needed.  
"Well we need to find out who he is now don't we." Already Hermione was regretting her decision to tell the girl who was sitting on top of her bed her secret.  
"What do you mean we need to find him?" she asked her cautiously. Ginny's expression suddenly became sly. "You know exactly what I mean Hermione Granger. We have to find you mystery kisser!"

* * *

**A/N:** So which pairing would you like to see. I think you can tell that there are about 3 to choose from hahaha. I am leaning towards one but I'd like to see what you all think first! Review with your answers and THANK-YOU for reading my story xxxxx


End file.
